


Vertebrae

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Everyone is Poly because Akatsuki [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: A brief glimpse into the Zombi Combi's private time.





	Vertebrae

Hidan twitched and shuddered, drooling into the pillow under his face. Kakuzu had opened up his back to expose the priest's spine.

Every so often a new thread would wiggle its way past the vertebrae and into his spinal cord, sending shocks of pain through him and making his muscles spasm. All the while the bounty hunter's thick cock was pressing right against his prostate.

Every insinuating thread was accompanied by a vicious grind until Hidan was moaning, with voice shredded, through yet another orgasm. 

He felt like he'd finally reached heaven. The miser wasn't even finished with him yet.


End file.
